As digital data processing technology continues to improve, the need for higher data transmission rates continues to increase. For example, the IEEE 400 Gbit/s optical fiber Ethernet standard (IEEE 802.3bs) provides for 50 Gbit/s signaling on each of multiple lanes. The performance limitations of the physical media and silicon-based transceiver circuits make it extremely challenging to achieve such high signaling rates. The sub-20 picosecond (<20×10−12 s) pulse width requires current swings in excess of 100 mA at the input of the light emitter module. If not adequately suppressed, the data-dependent switching noise propagates along the power rails throughout the integrated circuit, introducing timing jitter and degrading the performance for many of the components that are critical for high-speed signaling.